


You Touch Him And Galaxies Collide

by fairiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, dom!hux, sort of, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's nightmares wake up Hux every night. But this time, it has to stop.</p><p>"Hux got up, not bothering to put a shirt or straighten his bed hair. Either Ren found a way to put an end to his sufferings or he would make him change quarters again. Hux didn’t care who else was wakened by the strange field of energy emanating from Ren’s nightmares, as long as it was not him anymore."</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it enough, I plan to write more because I feel there is more to say on the subject. And yes, here I am, fallen into the Kylux trash pit, because I have no self control at all.
> 
> “your hand  
> touching mine.  
> this is how  
> galaxies  
> collide.”  
> ― Sanober Khan

With a start, Hux woke up, sitting straight on his bed. He could feel it, like a wave of static energy rippling throughout his room, deafening yet silent. The despair was almost palpable, as well as the pain and rage. The walls were trembling. His ears were ringing. His hands grabbed the bedsheets as his heart started racing. The wave intensified, its dark energy filling the empty space, and his hands shot to his ears to try to block the awful buzz. 

Not again. 

Every night, or almost, since Ren had moved his quarters next to his, Hux had trouble sleeping. Sometimes, it was only faint but enough to send him the worst nightmares. And other times, like now, it felt like a sonic detonator exploding in his head. Either way, it always left him breathless and cold to the core, with reminiscences of things better left alone. It was hard enough controlling his own nightmares without Ren adding to his already sleepless nights. Not that he needed much sleep, but the pain resonated strangely inside of him, sometimes so much so that flashes of it came back during the day. Phasma had noticed. He could tell by the way she looked at him sometimes. The strain on his face. The dark circles under his eyes. She would not dare ask, but he knew she suspected.

It had to stop. It had to stop now.

Hux got up, not bothering to put a shirt or straighten his bed hair. Either Ren found a way to put an end to his sufferings or he would make him change quarters again. Hux didn’t care who else was wakened by the strange field of energy emanating from Ren’s nightmares, as long as it was not him anymore. Let Phasma taste the copper in her mouth every time she woke up. And see how long she lasted under those circumstances. Probably not as long as he. But then again, he had a lifelong experience in resisting pain.

There was probably a fault in Ren’s training if he could not contain the force inside his brain. A weakness. Hux sighed. More than anything, he abhorred weakness. That was the reason why Supreme Leader Snoke had chosen him to lead his army. Weakness led to making mistakes, and they could not afford to make mistakes now. Not when they were so close to reaching their goal.

But where did that weakness come from? Did he really want to know? The only thing that mattered was that Ren had to find a way to fix it, or everything would be compromised. He would have to tell Snoke, or Hux would take care of it himself.

As he made his way in the dark corridor, Hux felt the heat return to his body and he realized the force shocks of pain had stopped. They were no longer rippling through the air. Good, he thought. At least, Ren would be able to listen to what he had to say.

He pressed the button and the door opened silently. It took him several seconds to get used to the dark inside Ren’s quarters. A single room, with a small cubicle on the side that was Ren’s altar to Darth Vader. The remnant of the helmet was staring ominously through half melted eyes. Hux frowned. This reverence for the dead Sith Lord was yet another weakness. 

He turned his eyes to the other side of the room and gasped. Ren sat on the bed,heaving, his breath hoarse and ragged, his head tilted down, forehead resting on the wall, his back streaked with blood oozing from long lashes deeply cut into the skin, his hand clutching a leathery whip, knuckles white with the strain. 

That had to hurt like hell, Hux reflected, but probably not as much as the searing pain that tore up his brain almost every night. Was that how Ren fought the pull to the light side? By torturing his body so that the dark side was stronger? Hux had an idea that the physical suffering was what kept Ren balanced, if balanced was a word that could be applied to him. But what did he know of the force? The only thing he knew for sure was that it took a lot of strength of will to withstand so much pain. And that in itself was enough to command respect from the usually impassive general.

Hux stared, oddly fascinated, as the blood from Ren’s back dripped on the bedsheets, dark red against the pure glistening white skin. He took a step forward, then another, as if in a trance. He reached out a finger and, before he could even think of it, he was tracing the line of one of the cuts. The blood was warm but the flesh so cold it made him quiver. 

Ren flinched, his skin rippling under Hux’s touch, and he turned, eyes blazing under long dark eyelashes.

“Oh Ren,” Hux murmured, not in the least impressed by the anger flashing in those fiery eyes. “What have you done to yourself?” 

Ren’s brows furrowed as Hux softly caressed his wounds. When was the last time someone had touched him? He could not remember. He wanted to lean into it, to feel the whole hand on his skin. Images of a woman cuddling him after he got hurt flickered in his mind, faint and wavering. His mother? He closed his eyes, pushing the memories away with all the might of his mind. 

“Stop,” he whispered, his voice breaking in what seemed to be a sob. 

Hux removed his finger instantly. Why had he touched Ren in the first place? He had no idea, only that it had felt like the right thing to do. All the emotions on the face that was so often hidden behind a mask were so in contradiction with everything he thought he knew about Ren. Was Ren’s chin trembling? Was that a tear he saw glistening in his eye?  

Ren turned away quickly, his clenched fists punching the wall until both his knuckles bled.

“Go away!” he ordered, his voice back to its normal haughtiness.

For a moment, it seemed to Hux that he had caught a glimpse of the boy Ren had once been, a long time ago. Or maybe it had been the man he could have been, if the dark side had not taken hold. It reminded him of something. What was it? He could not pinpoint it. He did not want to. There was nothing in his past that was worth remembering.

“You need to get patched up,” Hux said dispassionately, reaching for the first-aid kit that was supplied in every room of the ship. 

“I’ll do it myself,” Ren replied in a harsh voice.

He wanted Hux gone, and at the same time he wanted him to stay. He knew, although the general was a master at hiding it, that Hux was just as tormented as he was. His nightmares were just as frightful. Ren knew, because they seeped inside of his head sometimes, leaking and mingling with his thoughts until he had no idea whose dreams they were. It killed him to admit it but the touch of Hux’s finger had awoken a thirst that Ren never thought he had. Yet here it was, buried deep inside of him, like a beast begging to be released. He took a sharp intake of air, silently wishing that Hux would take the patch and apply it himself.

“You’re hopeless, Ren,” Hux sighed, tossing him the patch. “Have it your way then. But I warn you, don’t wake me up again.”

Or what? Ren thought. There was nothing Hux could do to him that he hadn’t already done. Or was there? He shivered as he gazed at the slight frame of the general heading out of his quarters. For a moment, it seemed as if Hux would turn back, but maybe it was only his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux comes back to Kylo Ren's room.
> 
> "It was so easy to control Ren, to get him where he wanted to. Hux almost smiled as he felt unending tremors shake Ren’s body. His need was so obvious, but he would not give it to him. Not now. Not like this. Make him wait. Make him crawl. Make him writhe with frustration until he could take it no more and see if he would lower himself to actually beg for it. It was like a revenge Hux was taking on Ren for waking him so many nights."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted under the title The Forces of Gravity because I did not really intend to write more, but after my conversation with my friend [Punkmoxie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkmoxie/pseuds/punkmoxie) I decided I would make more chapters.  
> I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

“No!” Kylo Ren mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed. “No, go away!”

Again, the same dream. The same nightmare. Pulling him. Calling him. A voice. Screams and tears. And the remorse. Gnawing at him, pulling him apart piece by piece, until the guilt was too painful and he had no choice but to scream back at it, pushing it back with all the strength of his mind, sending the force hurling like a riptide, drowning all feelings with its intensity.

He always woke up with metal in his mouth, head throbbing, heart pulsating fast. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness under strands of black hair that pasted his sweaty brow. He pushed them away with one nervous flick of his hand, wheezing as he tried to inhale. His chest felt heavy, and no matter how hard he tried, air never seemed to fill his lungs.

Out of habit, he reached out to seize the whip that always lied so conveniently close, but he stopped, hand hanging in mid-air. An odd presence disturbed the waves of force that still emanated from his mind.

“How long have you been standing there, general?” he asked, his voice barely just a croak.

“Long enough,” Hux replied with his usual impassivity.

His tone irked Ren. His tone, and the shame at being found in all his weakness, almost naked on his bed, all pretense gone, with no armor and no mask to hide beneath. Again. What did Hux want this time?

“Why have you come? You want to administrate the punishment yourself, maybe?” he said, his feverish eyes staring at Hux, daring him to take the whip and put an end to his suffering.

Hux’s eyes flicked to the whip, very rapidly, but he made no answer. He only stood straight on his feet, hands folded behind his back. His inscrutable face unnerved Ren who could never understand what Supreme Leader Snoke found so valuable about the young general. He had no force sensitivity. He was basically worthless. He was always trying to be first in Snoke’s favors. How could he even dare hope to be better than he, Kylo Ren, master of the dark arts and founder of the Knights of Ren? And yet, there was still this part of him that remembered the light touch of fingers on his skin, and how soothing they had felt. But no, he did not need to be coddled, he needed the pain.

“Come on!” Ren stood up, challenging. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little blood? You were quite fascinated by it the other night.”

Hux took a deep breath, trying to dispel the visions of Ren’s back streaked with blood he kept seeing whenever his mind wandered free, very much aware of the increase of his heart rate. A loud bang from behind startled him. Ren had force shut the door and would probably not release it until he got what he asked.

“Do it!” Ren ordered, with that tone of command that came so easy to him but that he rarely used with the general.

Although Hux had been trained to use whatever means were necessary to win the war with the Republic, he always had a distaste for doing it himself. He was no stranger to torture, having witnessed it more times than he could count. He did not mind seeing it. He knew it was a necessity, one of the numerous collateral damages that inevitably came with the war. But he always left the task to his soldiers, or better, to Ren.

“I won’t do it, Ren,” he murmured, softly.

“No, of course not,” Kylo Ren replied with a smirk.

He released his hold on the door and it opened swiftly, disturbing the stillness of the room, sending a draft that made Hux’s hair dance. Still, the general did not move.

“You prefer to watch,” Ren continued, his fingers settling on the handle of the whip. “Then, watch.”

Gracefully sliding down on his knees in front of the bed, he started swinging the whip, head bent down, his other hand gripping the sheets as the leather thongs slashed his back. The scars from the previous night reopened, thick blood trickling from them, and Hux gasped. Every lash made Ren grasp the sheets more tightly, but not a sound was coming from his mouth. His breathing was worked up however, but not as much as his own, Hux suddenly realized.

There was so much pain and suffering in the scene unfolding before his eyes, but the violence of it was also its beauty. Ren’s pure marble skin ravaged by the coarse leather, leaving dark red marks that would remain forever tattooed there, tangible remnants of the conflict within. His knitted brow, clenched fist and rippling skin the only signs of the pain he was inflicting upon himself. All that made the strangest combination between beauty and horror.

An unexpected heat flushed Hux’s cheeks. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and he swallowed hard, not knowing the cause of it. Again, he reached out, filled with the imperious need to touch the marred body kneeling in front of him. But he refrained himself when he saw Ren turn his head slightly to the side.

“Enjoy what you see?” Ren asked, his voice hoarse with strain.

Hux slowly exhaled, letting his emotion flow and go with his breath.

“This is not what I came here for,” he finally said, after regaining his composure.

“Then why did you come, general?” Ren immediately replied, a little disappointed. This was not the answer he was hoping for. “You want me to move my quarters so you can sleep at night? Is that it?”

He paused, waiting for Hux to confirm, but the general stayed silent.

“Oh,” Ren continued. “But we both know it’s not going to solve the problem. You see, I know what’s eating your mind, I know what sort of darkness you keep hidden under that mask of yours, general.”

He wanted to feel that darkness against him, he wanted it to hurl over him and sweep him away. Above all, he wanted to melt into it until nothing existed. But Hux only stood there, bare chest glistening in the faint light, his brows furrowed under a shock of messy hair, the only sign that he was affected by Ren’s words. Why was he not touching him like the last time?

Hux moistened his lips. If only Ren stopped looking at him with those dark eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul, uncovering secrets that he would prefer not to think about. He knew nothing of the nightmares haunting his nights. He had no idea the amount of control it took Hux to suppress them from his memories.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Ren,” Hux said. “So quit acting like you do.”

“But this,” Ren replied. “This means something to you.”

It must, Ren thought, or the so particular general would never have touched him. What was it, exactly? He longed to explore his mind, to find out what sort of secrets Hux was hiding. It would be so easy.

“Don’t you dare!” Hux exclaimed, as if he knew what Ren had been thinking about.

His eyes were hard and cold. He closed them, trying to quieten the turmoil in his head. The image of a small child with ginger hair recoiling from a stick,floated in his mind. _Father!_ Was it a memory? He had no idea. He did not want to remember. He shook his head, burying the image deep inside his mind.

_ Stay in control. You must stay in control. Leave the room and never come back. _

But Ren was still on his knees, staring at him with those strange dark eyes of his. Eyes that looked so much like those of a child, frightened at his own power, angry and frustrated. As much as Hux wanted to leave, he was transfixed by those eyes. It was as if they were calling him.

He took a step forward then sank down on his knees, arms reaching out for Ren. Slowly, he started to touch the wounds, murmuring “I know what you need.” Ren’s skin was shivering under his fingers and it seemed to Hux that he had stopped breathing completely.

“Yes,” Ren whispered, welcoming the stabbing pain Hux’s fingers elicited in him. “Touch me.”

Somehow, the breaching of the physical barrier felt like a conquest to Hux. He had craved to do it again for so long, without admitting it. Ren’s reaction was utterly satisfying and sent back all uneasy reminiscences further back in the depths of his mind. He was in control again.

He leaned on Ren’s back, letting the blood warm his chest, taking pleasure in the long convulsion he elicited in Ren. Then he buried his face in Ren’s luscious raven hair.

His hands started to caress Ren’s arms, fingers fluttering on the smooth sensitive skin inside his elbows. Ren could only gulp hard as his body pushed back into Hux’s, easing out all the tension he had kept inside all this time. When Hux reached his chest, Ren moaned, wishing both their bodies could melt into each other.

Hux slowly ran his fingers along Ren’s well-defined abdomen, relishing each touch, each stroke. It was so easy to control Ren, to get him where he wanted to. Hux almost smiled as he felt unending tremors shake Ren’s body. His need was so obvious, but he would not give it to him. Not now. Not like this. Make him wait. Make him crawl. Make him writhe with frustration until he could take it no more and see if he would lower himself to actually beg for it. It was like a revenge Hux was taking on Ren for waking him so many nights.

Ren tilted his head back as Hux’s hands reached the seam of his trousers. He wanted more, so much more, although he did not really know what it was he wanted. He felt Hux’s face move through his hair until his lips found his neck. Hux’s soft kisses made Ren moan again and he pressed his back further into Hux’s chest until both the pain from his wounds and the pleasure from Hux’s mouth and hands fused and became one.

Hux tightened his embrace, fingers digging into Ren’s flesh, making him turn his head, eyes wide with an unknown hunger. For a while, they stared at each other, both of them shaking with anticipation, then their lips touched, at first very softly, like melting snow flakes. Hux’s hands made their way back up Ren’s belly to his chest and up to his neck, turning Ren’s face into a better position. Their mouths met again, this time more decisively, until Ren’s whole body quivered, entirely at Hux’s mercy.

At the end of the kiss, Hux went back to Ren’s neck and forcibly sucked the skin until it became sore and red as the long streaks on his back. Satisfied with himself, Hux stared at his work for a long time before getting up and walking to the door.

Still on his knees, Ren could not believe Hux was leaving him there, with this deep hunger growling in his belly. But he made no attempt to keep the general from leaving. He was not in control. He would never be.

When he reached the door, Hux turned one last time to glance at Ren, flushed, his body shuddering with his frustration, eyes silently begging him to come back and finish what he had started.

“I warned you not to wake me up again,” Hux said, a lazy smile on his lips, then exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is now obsessed with Hux, but the general doesn't seem to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Sometimes life just gets in the way, but I promise the next chapters won't take as long to write.

There was something different when Kylo Ren woke up. His whole body ached but it was not the sort of pain he was used to. This time, it was more diffuse, less physical. He got up, going to the little alcove that served as a bathroom and, seeing his reflection in the little mirror, his eyes stopped on the red mark just below his ear, the only tangible proof that last night had not been a dream. He touched it, pressing his fingers on the bruise, remembering the pleasure at being branded by Hux. Never in his life had he imagined he would fall for that little worm of a general, and yet, here he was, caressing the mark that his lips had left on his neck. Wishing those lips would burn him again. He shook his head, trying to push back the deep longing into the depths of his mind, as he pushed back all the memories he did not want to think about. 

After going through with his morning ablutions, he finally dressed up, blessing the high collar of his tunic for hiding the bruise. There was a part of him that wanted to show it to the world, though. Let everyone see and wonder what had happened. What kind of debauchery he indulged in in his quarters at night. That would probably end all the rumors about his supposed virginity. Not that he cared what they thought. The Finalizer’s crew was the least of his troubles. But it would please him to feel their unease as he walked proudly on the bridge, red bruise on his neck, bending to kiss his lover in front of them all.

He promptly covered his burning face with his helmet. Such thoughts were not worthy of him. Hux was not his lover. Love was a weakness. He scowled under the metal. There was nothing he did not despise about the general. And he certainly did not need him. But if that was the truth, then why did he not apply a bacta patch on the bruise? He told himself that was because it was not deep and would disappear soon enough. But a small part of his brain knew those were lies. His fists clenched. He had to get rid of that weakness. Supreme Leader Snoke was already disappointed in him. There was no reason to give him more cause to question him than necessary. 

If only he had something to do, to keep his mind busy. But those deep space travels were always long and so boring. His knights were not there to keep him company, having been sent on a mission of their own. Only Snoke knew why he needed Ren alone, but he would never dare question the Supreme Leader on his motivations, not like that insolent whelp Hux. How many times had he seen the contempt on the general’s face while talking to Snoke? Ren sighed, his breath coming out of his helmet as a wheeze. Thinking of Hux led him nowhere. But he needed to know, would this happen again? Would the general visit him again?

He could not very well barge in on the bridge and interrupt Hux in whatever he was doing. What would he even say. _We need to talk?_ How ridiculous. How pitiful. There was no way Kylo Ren would stoop so low as to beg for the general’s attention.

His eyes suddenly fell on the datapad that was lying next to his bed. His was linked to the Finalizer’s network, although he seldom used it for communication. When he needed his knights, he only had to summon them in his head and they responded the same way. Who else would he talk to? Absent-mindedly, he fiddled with the screen until it showed Hux’s private channel. Why did he even have access to it? Snoke must have thought it would be convenient. Without even realizing what he was doing, he found himself typing:

_I can’t stop thinking about you. We need to talk._

He stared at the datapad for the longest time, not even registering that he had actually sent the message. He sat on the bed, hunched under the weight of his body, unable to stop his hands from shaking, as he waited for an answer. Which evidently would not come.

He got up from the bed and began pacing his small living space, frustration and anger boiling in him. There were a number of rational reasons as to why Hux had not replied yet. Maybe he was busy on the bridge. Or sorting all his data in his personal office. Maybe it was only that he was surprised at receiving a message from Ren for the first time and did not know how to respond. Although that last one seemed less likely, for the general always had some witticism to spare, especially for Kylo Ren.

He peeked at the datapad one last time before throwing it on the bed. Useless little object! He was getting insane in this small confined space. He took his lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Maybe a little training session would do him good. With his usual heavy gait, he headed to the gym, walking through corridors after corridors until he ended up on the bridge. He gasped at the sudden realization. For the second time today, his mind was playing tricks on him. He started retreating, one step at a time, when he saw Hux, at the far side of the bridge, datapad in hand. The little shit must have seen the message but had somehow decided he had no time to answer it. Ren froze, his whole face turning to stone under his mask. 

A sudden urge to confront the general surged through him and he crossed the bridge, but stopped in front of chief petty officer Unamo. No, he would not give Hux that pleasure. The officer looked up at him, unsettled as his tall frame loomed over her.

«How long until we make it to destination?» he asked, for lack of a better thing to say.

«Two more days, sir,» she replied, before going back to work on her console.

«You would know it, Ren, if you ever used that datapad of yours for other things than useless communication.»

Hux was looking at him, one eyebrow raised, the corner of his mouth curled up in scorn.

He had indeed read the message, Ren thought, his nostrils flaring. How dare he? The whole bridge fell silent as Kylo Ren slowly walked over the general.

«What do you want, Ren?» Hux asked, resuming his reading of the pad. «You can see I have no time to spare for you.»

Kylo Ren leant close to Hux’s ear.

«You know what I want,» he whispered as low as he could, his helmet transforming the sound into a croak.

«Well, in case you haven’t noticed,» Hux answered steadily, «I have a ship to manage. The whole galaxy doesn’t revolve around you and your petty desires, Ren. You may leave now,» he continued, this time speaking up.

Fuming with rage, Kylo Ren's hands clenched and unclenched, and he almost reached the hilt of his lightsaber.

«You do not give me orders,» he finally uttered, managing to put his emotions on hold.

Hux raised both eyebrows as he looked up from his datapad and directly at Kylo Ren’s helmet.

«That may change, in the future.»

He turned, datapad still in hand.

«Mitaka, has the leak in the cooling system of the lateral port hangar been fixed?»

Kylo Ren did not even listen to the lieutenant’s answer. He could only thank his mask for hiding his discomfited face. What had Hux meant? What kind of orders would he have to take? Was Snoke behind it? Why had he not contacted him personally, then? And where was that datapad when he needed it! Lying on his bed, where he had thrown it in his frustration a few moments ago.

He left the bridge in a hurry, much to the crew’s amazement. Back to his quarters, he found the pad and feverishly powered it. On the screen flashed a message that said:

Hux: _my office - 20:00._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has been summoned in Hux's personal office, but is he expecting what the general wants from him?

At the appointed time, Ren knocked on the door of Hux’s personal office. All day long, he had been unable to think about anything else. What did the general want with him? Was it related to the mission? Or was it more -- personal? He hoped it was the last. His body still ached to be touched, his mouth longed to be kissed. Although he was ashamed to admit it, Hux had wakened cravings he had thought buried a long time ago.

He waited, shifting his feet, trying to hide his nervousness under thick layers of black clothes. The door finally opened and he entered. The office was not very large but gave the impression of space, as everything was neatly ordained. A strange tree-like sculpture, white against the shiny black walls, and an abstract painting, red geometrical figures on a light grey background, were the only ornaments Hux allowed himself to possess. A glass case displayed a collection of ancient weapons, blasters with intricate designs and various blades, all of which looked in perfect working order. There was no chair and what looked like the desk was a sort of side table where lied a datapad and a small circular holopad.

The general was standing at the window, cigarra in hand. He pulled on it before turning to acknowledge Ren’s presence.

"I would offer you a seat, but as you can see, I prefer to work standing. Keeps the body in shape."

Ren did not know what he had imagined the office would be like, but certainly nothing like this.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice modulator preventing Hux from hearing his shaking tone.

The general took a step forward and drew on his cigarra. He exhaled a long puff of smoke that billowed in the air around his face.

"You know what I want from you," he replied. "But you're going to have to take that ridiculous helmet off if we are to have this conversation."

Kylo Ren gulped before pressing a button on the side of his mask. It came off with a whiz and he shook his hair as he held the helmet under his arm.

Hux squinted slightly. How could Ren's hair look so perfect after spending the day enclosed inside the tight helmet? Was it some special trick of the force? In spite of himself, he longed to feel the softness of it under his fingers. But no, not yet. Ren was staring wildly as if he did not understand what was expected of him. Why did he have to do all the explaining? It somehow ruined the pleasure of it.

"You really have no idea why you're here, do you?"

Kylo Ren frowned, not really sure he understood the situation.

Hux stepped forward, taking another drag on his cigarra. He then slowly released the smoke directly into Ren's face who coughed just a little, his brows knitted in an expression of distaste. Hux deliberately stubbed out the butt in the little ashtray on his desk, then pursed his lips, taking a deep breath.

"This is how it's going to be," he started, looking Ren in the eyes. "This," he pointed first at Ren then at himself, "is purely physical. No feelings involved. You will do as I tell you, exactly as I tell you, no matter what you think of it. This is not a relationship and you are to speak of it to no one."

Ren's pupils widened as he got the gist of what Hux was implying.

"If you're not up to it," the general continued, "say so now and we can pretend nothing ever happened."

Ren bit his lips. Hux wanted him. That was all he could think of, and the only thing that mattered.

"Yes," he managed to utter, his throat as dry as parched land.

"You have to be clearer, Ren. I didn't get it. Do you agree or not?"

Kylo Ren nodded eagerly as he answered: "I agree, I agree to everything," not really sure what he had just assented to.

Hux's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Good," he approved. "Very good. I know you can take orders, so get off those clothes."

Ren hesitated, just enough for Hux to glare at him with icy cold eyes.

"Now, Ren,» he ordered, his tone imperious.

He leaned casually against the wall and started to remove one of his gloves while Kylo Ren got rid of his half singed cape and long cowl. With every discarded garment, Hux pulled out finger after finger until his hand was finally free. He wrung the glove between both his hands, then slapped it on Ren's cheek as hard as he could. It met the flesh with a thwack that resonated in the office.

"What did you do that for?" Ren protested.

"Don't you like pain? Isn't this how you get off?" Hux scowled, his tone suffering no contradiction.

All day long, Kylo Ren had only thought of Hux's lips, of his kiss, of his hands soothing him. And now this? Was this what he had agreed to? The glove fell again, even harder.

"You don’t even have to worry about the marks it will leave, with that stupid mask on your face," Hux stated matter-of-factly. "How very convenient."

For the third time, the leather hit its target. Ren’s cheeks were burning an incandescent red now, but not entirely because of the glove. Although he was naked, heat radiated from his body. Hux was not entirely wrong about him. He had wanted the general to do that very same thing the night before. So why did it suddenly feel degrading? Because he could not hide his cock unexpectedly rising from the pain Hux gave him?

The general had caught sight of it, obviously, and was staring at Ren's erection with a sneer. He dropped off his glove on the desk, then began tracing an invisible line between Ren's chest moles, linking all the little stars into imaginary constellations.

Ren sighed. Yes, that was what he wanted. He bent down for a kiss but Hux evaded him.

"No, Ren," he said, pushing him back. "You do not kiss me. You do not touch me. This doesn't work both ways. And you don't want to know what will happen to you if you try to use the force on me."

Kylo Ren took a deep breath. So, this was it. Hux wanted to use him, the same way Snoke did, the same way everybody had done his whole life. He would never get to have a say about anything that happened to him. And the worst was that he did not really care. He wanted Hux to use him. The need of him was so strong he could feel his cock throbbing almost unbearably.

"Do what you want," he murmured, accepting his fate. What other choice did he have?

"Good, Ren," Hux replied, his sneer softening into a smile. "Very good."

He picked up Ren's cape from the floor and tied his hands behind his back.

"Now, kneel," he commanded, pulling hard on the knot to make sure it was tight enough.

Kylo Ren sank heavily on his knees as Hux unzipped his pants. The sight of the general's stiff member already dripping made his mouth water with expectation. But he waited obediently for Hux to give the order.

The general did not speak as he brushed his gloved thumb over Ren's sensuous lips, sticking one then two fingers inside to part them. Ren licked on them eagerly, the bitter taste of leather filling his mouth, eyes turned up to watch Hux smile again.

"Good boy."

Before Ren could prepare himself, Hux removed his fingers and shoved his wet cock inside with a sharp movement of his hips, hurtling against the back of Ren's throat. Ren nearly choked but Hux was already sliding out, letting out a low whine between half-bitten lips.

Ren ran his tongue on Hux's swollen length, coating it with even more saliva, when gloveless fingers suddenly gripped his hair. Hux slammed even harder this time, pushing Ren's head further. Eyes watering, Ren did his best not to gag, but his whole body tightened, his arms and hands fighting against the restraints. Tears began to streak his cheeks as Hux refused to slow down or let go of his head, urging him forward each time.

Ren did not need the nudge, though. He welcomed each ragged thrust with more delight than he should have, his body hotter than ever, his own cock twitching with his pleasure. He slid his warm wet mouth on Hux's turgid member even more eagerly every time he felt the pressure of fingers on his skull.

He looked up through strands of hair that were pasted on his tear-streaked face, taking in the sight of Hux, eyes half-closed, biting his lips as he violently fucked his mouth. Each grunt the general was uttering resonated deeply inside of him and made him tremble like nothing else before. Ren intensified his effort, meeting each thrust even more avidly.

Hux opened his eyes and looked down through long eyelashes. Their eyes met briefly and Ren came undone, his come spilling on Hux's shiny boots, a wave of static energy filling the office with grim intensity. All of a sudden, he could hear the general's voice in his head.

_You’re pathetic, Ren. You think all you need is love but you’re wrong. You don’t need love. You don’t DESERVE love._

Ren’s tears fell silently on his cheeks, glistening pale as they streamed down his perfect smooth skin.

_Even more pathetic._

Hux's fingers tangled in Ren’s hair, his grip so tight that his white knuckles almost trembled.

The thoughts came again, unwanted.

_This is what you deserve, to do as you’re told and be a GOOD boy._

Hux punctuated each word with a hard thrust, his wiry body so taut that it shook as he filled Ren's mouth with hot salty liquid. He pulled out, panting, relaxing his grip on Ren's hair.

Kylo Ren swallowed, but white droplets still managed to get out and mix with his tears. He wished Hux would untie him so he could wipe his face, when his eyes fell down on the general's boots.

"Oh Ren," Hux said, disapprovingly. "Look at the mess you’ve done."

Kylo Ren bent down, somehow anticipating what was expected of him, and began licking Hux's boots clean, fingers stroking his hair slowly.

"You're such a good boy, Ren."

There had been times in the general’s life where he had felt the whole galaxy belonged to him and he could do whatever he wanted with it, but none of these moments could compare to the utter satisfaction he felt right at this moment, just watching Kylo Ren’s pink tongue cleaning his boots.

When it was done, he untied the cape that had been used as restraints and wiped Ren's face with it, almost with gentleness. He would have to wash it now, his precious singed cape that never left him. Hux found the irony immensely amusing.

Ren got dressed as the general put his glove back on. Before donning his helmet, he waited, expecting maybe a kiss that would not come. He bent his head and covered it, exiting the office without a word.

So, that was how it was going to be. Hux had used him, and he hated that it had given him such intense pleasure. But what could he do about it? He knew deep inside that he longed for more. He would wait for the next message, the next summon. Hoping it did not take too long to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://benxolo.tumblr.com)


End file.
